


Who Doesn't Love a Hay Maze?

by Ommnut



Category: Original Work
Genre: Max's Haunted Palace 2020, Mention of Death, all very light and undetailed tho, it's spoopy season y'all, mention of drugs, mention of overdose, slight body horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26819371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ommnut/pseuds/Ommnut
Summary: A new school year, a new school, new friends, and new experiences....Hopefully, Sam doesn't need anything else that's new.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: Max's Haunted Palace 2020





	Who Doesn't Love a Hay Maze?

**Author's Note:**

> Eyyyy, I know no one's been keeping tabs but hello to anyone who's been wondering where I've been since 2014. Life's a little crazy so sorry about that.
> 
> But hopefully, you all enjoy this entry to Max's Haunted Palace 2020! I've been extra lucky to find Max's writing group and I've never been introduced to so many wonderful, talented people at once. I forget it's a writing group sometimes because we basically talk about whatever and I don't think there is one person there that I don't get along with it's amazing. I hope anyone who's intrigued by my entry to go check out all of the others, a new one being posted every day! I know it's only day 4 but I haven't been let down yet, they're great people with great writing skills.
> 
> Prompt: 'I need to get new eyes again...'
> 
> https://maximit3.tumblr.com/post/630620037660786688/maxs-palace-is-hosting-a-multi-fandom-october

Sam had always expected her first few weeks at her new school to be...well, lonely.

Being suddenly placed in the middle of a new high school, mid-year, was asking for it practically. It wasn’t like anyone was mean to her, no, but she can’t say she was shocked that a lot of people didn’t really have it in them to approach her. It’s okay though, she guessed. It’s not like it was going to be like this forever, right? Soon she’d be paired up with someone in science or english, and they’d have to get to know her a little. Maybe they won’t become the bestest of friends but a start’s a start.

Then again she thought the same thing about her last school. That was a rough one.

The cringe on her face must’ve shown, if she were to go by the looks of a few other classmates she passed in the lunchroom. Sam tried to morph it into a polite smile, watching as the curious faces changed to confused. Her feet shuffled faster to an empty table, the tray balancing in her hands tucked into her chest as she tried to run away from the awkward contact.

Ugh, this was stupid. Both of her parents were famous, well known scientists, needed around the country for their life saving work, so it was hard for her to feel justified when she was upset about them moving every couple of months or so. But she felt tired, placing her tray onto the cheap, peeling lunch table. She’s used to it, and she settles into new environments well, (usually) but for some reason this move was really wearing down on her.

She just wanted her friends and teachers to stop changing, the scenery to feel familiar and for her to have enough time to remember local street names. Ironic, she thought as she looked out of the cafeteria window at the coloring leaves and chilling weather. It was fall, almost Halloween, and this season was known for its concept of change. How weird it was now of all times for her to start hating the idea of it.

The clatter of plastic against fake wood snapped her out of her daydreaming, her head turning to a very pretty girl placing herself at the end of her table.

“Oh, uh, hello?” Sam blinked at her, her eyes wide. She didn’t even have a chance to introduce herself before the stranger started talking.

“Hiya! Samantha, right? My name is Jody, it’s nice to meet you. I was wondering if it was cool if I sat here, along with my other friends? It’s totally cool if you say no, we just thought you’ve always sat alone and it would be nice to get to know you!” Holy shit, did this girl rattle that off all in one breath? Sam adjusted her glasses and didn’t know whether to be scared or impressed.

“Um, well sure I guess-”

“Ah! Thank you!” This girl was a replica of the chipper barbie stereotype, minus all of the hot pink. “We’re sorry it took us so long to sit with you, we just weren’t sure when was a good time to join you.”

Her face looked legitimately apologetic and well, this isn’t really an unpleasant experience. Just...really sudden. She had to wrestle her guard back down, her instincts to immediately feel suspicious kicking in. High school wasn’t exactly known for the overwhelming support and unconditional love from your peers, especially if you're the new kid. But it’s also just as unfair to judge. She should at least see where this goes.

“I understand,” Sam’s voice felt strained, she was nervous. “Thank you for sitting with me.” To add to the list of things that caught her off guard today, Jody cooed at her, like she was someone’s cute new puppy.

“Wassup, punks!” A large, sharp clack echoed beside her, causing Sam to jump. Another tall, beautiful girl flopped into the seat to her left, hair long, skin dark, eyes seeming to naturally smolder. Were all these girls models? What the hell was going on? The girl turned to look her straight in the eyes, grin turning shark like. “Why hello! You’re the new girl right? The name’s Jesse.”

Sam swallowed a lump in her throat. She never had to deal with being surrounded by more than one pretty girl before. And it only got worse as another three arrived.

“Hello! I’m Jolene. Nice to meet ya.” Her hair was the color of a fire truck, the braided coils dyed bright and fiery while she sported a Pantera t-shirt.

“Sup. I’m Jenna.” Another blond. She didn’t say much but her silence didn’t feel rude. Just stoic. Her sleeves were rolled up, strange for the cold weather, but it showed off her strong arms. She looks athletic.

“My name is Jiyanna.” Her blue eyes were striking against her short undercut black hair. Style fashionable and mature. Usually Sam would feel self conscious, as a lot of teenagers would tend to do, by all of the striking women around her. But she couldn’t find it in her to feel anything but awe. She knew she had to say something by now, all eyes looking and waiting for her.

“Your name doesn’t start with a J?” Welp...that was dumb, giggles bursting all around her. 

“Actually, it does start with a J.”

“Oh…” Her eyes immediately pulled down, not being able to look anyone in the face after that. It has been a long time since she’s ever been embarrassed enough that she was able to feel her cheeks warm but she guessed it’s been too long in between the world humbling her. Sam heard the collective of them cooing at her again.

“It’s okay, it’s a very uncommon spelling of the name.” Her smile was warm and inviting, almost motherly. Sam guessed she should be relieved that the table seemed more endeared by her awkwardness rather than turned off by it. Still weird to get used to though, watching the girls comfortably settle into their seats, beginning to dig into their meals.

“Alright, let's cut to the chase.” Jesse’s tone practically oozed a certain authority, even with her tone nowhere near hard or commanding. “We know you’re new and it’s gotta be hard to get used to a different school, so we wanted to invite you to our annual trip to the Hay Maze.”

Sam doesn’t know how to keep up with these curveballs honestly. It sounded sweet, that they wanted to take her with them to something as innocent as a seasonal local hay maze, but considering that she learned of their names only a few minutes ago, she had to stamp down her growing suspicion that this was all some elaborate prank like in those over the top teen movies. Sam has been to a lot of different high schools in her life, even as she was only in her junior year. Five, to be specific. And she knew for a fact that the extreme cruelness teens portrayed in those films were dramatized and over the top. But...she’d be lying if she said it was impossible to happen, long term plans to humiliate a specific person never completely off the table.

Maybe she was being paranoid…

“Ah,...that sounds cute.” Her voice was meek, the unintended intimidation getting to her. She didn’t know how she felt about these girls yet, but she’d be lying if she said she didn’t want to go. She’d never been. Jody spoke up next.

“Wonderful! Oh my god you’ll love it.” She seemed very excited Sam was going to join them. The pureness of it all felt sweet. “The maze is really for kids and it’s the same path to get out every year but it’s still fun. They have candy apples!”

“I’ve never had a candy apple before…” The comment slipped out before she could think about it, another round of ‘aww’s and coddling ‘so cute’ running through the table. She’d never been doted on like this, let alone by strangers.

“Are your parents dentists?” Jolene inquired, her tone understanding, like she expected it.

“Um, no. Actually they’re scientists. I’ve just never had the chance I guess...never in the right place at the right time.” A stilted chuckle left her lips. She didn’t want them to think she had a tragic upbringing, where her parents refused to give her sweets but on the other hand she didn't want them to think she was boring enough that she just never had anything fun and tasty before. Maybe she was thinking too much about it but…

“It’s cool that your parents are scientists.” Jenna chewed on her peas as she said it, her voice almost languid.

“Is that why you move a lot? I didn’t think scientists did that a lot.” Jolene pondered about it outloud to the others. Wow was it hard to keep up with so many new people at once.

“Wait…,” Jiyanna was staring at Sam like she’s just had a revelation. “Your last name is Estrada right?”

Ah, here it comes.

“Yes, my parents are Alejandro and Linda Estrada.” A polite smile tugged at Sam’s lips. She didn’t mind really, it just wasn’t a surprise that the other girls would zone into that little detail. Her parents were famous for what they did after all.

“Yo! Is it true they found a way for people to grow back adult teeth?”

“They’re only looking into the possibility.”

“What about curing hair loss?”

“It’s not a sure thing but tests have been successful and they’re onto finding out what makes it work.”

“Do they really experiment on humans like lab rats?” That last one made Sam laugh.

“Not really. They do run tests but everyone is a volunteer and it’s not as inhumane or crazy as some of the rumors might suggest. Just normal lab testing.”

“That’s really cool though, they help a lot of people with their stem research.” Jiyanna’s voice was calm and down to earth, her comment sounding like she meant it. Sam smiled at her, thankful for the kind words. Her parents' work was world renowned but not because everyone praised it. Fiddling with genetics was a very...controversial topic. Even when it was about as harmless as fixing hair loss.

“It looks like lunch is almost over,” Jesse turned her head back to face the group from glancing at the clock. “We’re going to the Hay Maze this Saturday if you’re interested. You can think about it. In the meantime, wanna sit with us tomorrow?”

It felt like lunch just started five minutes ago, the whirlwind that came from these girls caught her within its spiral. She took her own glance at the clock to confirm, turning to the kind smiling faces that were all looking in her direction. It still felt weird, this whole situation, her suspicions of them were probably nothing but light anxiety. Sam realized she was enjoying their company.  
“Yeah, I’d like that.”

\---

The whole thing was marvelous. So sweet, simple and ‘small town.’ Puffs of her breath dissipated into the air and fogged her glasses, the cold biting at her cheeks. The cider was warm (she never had it warm! With cinnamon!), the pumpkins huge, and the candy apple Jenna bought her was the sweetest thing that has ever met her lips.

These girls were amazing. Sam had only known them for about four days, but she felt like they were laughing and joking like they’ve known each other for years! They always made sure she felt included, explained any inside jokes they made to keep her from being in the dark and even took plenty of photos with her to keep the memories. It was so lovely.

Sam felt silly she even thought for a second this was all going to go bad.

It was getting dark by the time they wandered over to the entrance of the maze, the girls saying something about the dark meaning it was almost always empty of other patrons and at least a little scarier. (As scary as you can make something that they’ve learned like the backs of their hands, all of them being born and raised in the area.) They chatted about whatever they wanted, school, family, games they liked, even when they strode in, like they were continuing an afternoon stroll rather than starting a maze.

Sam mentioned how her parents adopted her. Apparently she was very sick as a baby, the couple taking pity on her and nursing her back to health. If it weren’t for them, her body wouldn’t have made it. Turns out Jody was adopted too! She’s never met another person who was adopted and it was so nice to talk about it with someone who understands. She didn’t even bat an eye when Jiyanna and Jolene both helped to adjust the scarf she was wearing, covering her neck and chin better, cooing once again. She’s already gotten used to their affection.

She was so caught up with basking in the moment that she didn’t even notice when they came to a full stop.

“Jesse, what gives?” Jenna asked, only taking a second before sporting the same confused expression Jesse was sporting, looking all around them. “Wait a second, did we take a wrong turn?”

“There’s no way. We could do this walk in our sleep.” Sam could feel the uneasiness slowly beginning to roll off of their shoulders. She hasn’t known these girls for too long, but it was weird seeing them nervous.

“Did they really change the maze around on us? That’s weird.” Jolene’s face scrunched up looking as close to irritated as Sam had assumed she could ever get. “How many years have they kept it the same, and they’ve decided to change it now?”  
It was then that Sam decided to speak up. 

“Uh, is everything okay?” It was only a hay maze, it wasn’t like they were going to ‘meet their maker’ or something dooming and dramatic like that. There were large flood lights illuminating the area, so they weren’t left in the dark and if worst comes to worst, she knew there was a groundskeeper that did a thorough walk through of the entire maze before they officially closed. But for some reason the girls around her seemed so thrown off it was a little scary.

“Yes, everything’s fine. Just...a little surprised is all.” Jody’s voice was a little off. Shaken. She wasn’t even looking Sam directly in the eye when she said it. It was freaking her out a little.

“Oh stop,” Jesse cut through the small moment of silence. “The curse isn’t real, they just changed the maze and that’s all.”

The tall girl rolled her eyes, even as she still looked on edge. Like she was trying to believe her own words.

“The curse?” Sam’s voice was weak, but not necessarily afraid.  
She wasn’t a stranger to a folklore tale or two. She’s heard of many varieties over her travels, she’s used to the concept. Maybe a little numb to its charms.

“When our parents were young, a guy our age went missing and died here. They said he was just like us, went through the maze every year, knowing the way out like any other kid that grew up around here.”Jiyanna was level when she told the story, but even she couldn’t hide her darting eyes. “Some say the maze shifted as he walked in, like it was swallowing him whole, making him get lost.”

“The man who opens the venue in the morning and walks the maze to pick up any cigarette butts people used to always leave behind found his body.” Even Jenna seemed nervous to talk about it, speaking quieter than usual..

Jody spoke up then.

“Oh stop scaring her! It’s just a myth.” She gave a sigh, trying to seem flippant about it all. She reasoned, “Unfortunately this area had a really rough drug problem back in the day. He probably snuck into a small corner to use and didn’t make it through the night.”

“Oh, that’s so sad.” Sam couldn’t help but pity the boy. What a sad lonely place to go.

“Alright, alright. Let’s not think about upsetting things right now, sweetie. Let’s try and make our way out of here.”

Jolene gently took her shoulders and led her forward, the group wandering blindly down whatever path they decided seemed fit. Sam remembered that they said the usual maze took 10 minutes to make through, them being at least thirty minutes in by now.

The twists and turns weren’t complex but every wall and stack of hay looked exactly the same. Should they climb one of the walls? The stacks don’t seem stable enough for that. Maybe if they get desperate enough they can just bulldoze their way through the hay, like that one scene in Shrek when he walked his way through the roped stanchions.

She shared that thought with the girls and she felt proud when she got them to giggle at it, the mood being lifted even if it was just slightly.

Eventually, when it took another twenty minutes of needless wandering and the girls seemed a little out of their wits, Sam took it as her job to take the reins (even holding hands with them), putting her sleuthing skills to work.

She admitted that she doesn’t really have any sleuthing skills to begin with, but she does have a good sense of direction and she plans on using the fuck out of it to help these friendly girls sho took her under their wing. Anything to make them feel better.

It was probably about ten minutes after she declared that when she turned into a long stretch of pathway, the pumpkins and candy apple stand in view at the end. 

The cheering and sighs of relief happened almost instantly, along with everyone laughing off their initial fright. Talking all at once, they giggled about ‘thinking the maze would eat them,’ ‘being scared they wouldn’t make it home,’ and Sam’s favorite one, Jenna saying that she thought ‘the ghost of that dead kid might’ve started haunting them’.

“Wow Sam! If it wasn’t for you we’d probably be stuck in the maze still,” Jesse praised. It was a nice feeling being able to help these girls. Sam was too busy soaking in all of their positive attention that the good natured slap on the back took her by surprise.

A soft sound hit her ears and she blinked, realizing she couldn’t see.

“Oh no!” Sam dropped to her knees immediately, patting the ground frantically in search of her seeing aids. “Oh man, my parents are going to kill me. This is the fourth pair I’ve messed up…”

“Oops”

“Jesse!”

“I’m sorry! I was just excited!” Although her tone was as bold and brash as always, it was easy to tell she was apologetic of her actions. 

Sam heard them talking to her, but could spare no time. She needed to find them ASAP. Ugh, they were probably so dirty by now!

“Oh man, oh man. My parents specially made them for me. It cost them a fortune.” She was mostly muttering to herself at this point. She knew Jesse didn’t mean it, but she can forgive her later. After she figured this out.

“I’m sorry Sam. Let us help you look for your glasses.”

If she was paying attention to them, she’d be able to hear the regret she must’ve been feeling. But alas, if Sam hadn’t found anything by now, they’re probably buried in the dirty hay.

She sighed, giving up. It honestly was okay. She knew that. She’d just have to think about how to tell her mom and dad that she lost another pair.

“No guys, don’t worry about it.” She turned her head toward their voices, only being able to pick up on the sounds of gasps once she fully faced them. She kept her tone light, joking. Sam didn’t want them to feel bad over a little accident. “Looks like **I need to get new eyes again...** ”

Her eardrums throbbed with the splitting high pitched screams that followed, a herd of footfalls stampeding off onto the distance. Did they...did they just run away from her? But she still couldn’t see! She even heard the crunch of what could’ve only been her favorite fashion statement, her glasses! Sam 'humph's to herself, still on her hands and knees in the dirt, huffing at the turn of events.

“My eye sockets aren’t even that scary. This is like the last school all over again...”


End file.
